A Nameless Hanyou
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Trowa’s really a Hanyou who’s seeking a shard of the jewel. Unfortunately when he first meets Inu and the gang, their meeting goes very badly. It's now a test of will Trowa survive to get to the Gundam universe. A Gundam Wing/Inuyasha crossover.
1. Default Chapter

T: A Nameless Hanyou

B: Showndra Ridge

A/N: First Duo, now Trowa, I'm attempting to put all of the G boys (with the exception of Quatra) into other Animes.  Don't worry, I'll have all of them back to the Gundam universe by AC195, actually before.  All of these fics should fuse with each of the G boys past, or at least that's what I'm hoping.  And yes, Tora is Trowa.

A young male Hanyou tiger crept around the edge of the small village.  He knew that some where in that village there was a shard of the Shikon no Tama.  He also knew that another Hanyou by the name of Inuyasha was in the area.  While he believed Inuyasha wanted the shard for evil purposes he believed his to be pure. 

The Hanyou, sometimes called Tora by his ex-villagers crept closer to the path that led to the center of the village.  He had just gathered enough courage to enter the town when he noticed one of Naraku's servant heading in the direction of the shard.  Tora did the only thing he could, he slowly crept forward, attempting to use the darkness of the night to shield his body from the site of anyone.

As he neared Naraku's servant, he noticed the jackal demon stop and sniff the air.  He was just about to attack when a demon attacked the jackal.  It took him a moment to realize the demon was really the Hanyou, Inuyasha.  He cursed the fact that he had failed to get the shard before Inuyasha had shown up, and prepared to leave another village without getting one shard.  He had actually turned to leave when he felt a hand on his back.

"Well what do we have here?"  a voice asked, as he was dragged out into the light.

"Inuyasha?"  A girl asked.  She wondered over holding that shard that should have been his.

"Hmm, seems like we weren't the only ones that knew the shard was here."  Inuyasha said and threw Tora to the ground.

"I mean you no harm." Tora cried, he in no way wanted a fight with Inuyasha, he knew just want he could do, especially that sword Tetsusaiga.

"Well, what should I do with you?"  Inuyasha asked.

"What's wrong?" a young kitsune youkai asked.  He walked over with someone who looked like a monk, a female demon slayer, and another youkai.

Tora tried to run away from the group, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere till we know what you where doing here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations: 

Hanyou: ½ demon

Tora: Tiger

Youkai: Demon

Kitsune: fox (meaning kitsune youkai is fox demon or Shippo) 

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of the four souls. 

A/N: sorry that's all you get for now.  I realize it's short, but I don't want to give anymore away about Trowa yet.  Oh as to why Trowa is being called Tora, if you remember he's introduced at No Name, therefore I'm not going to name him 'Trowa' before he shows up in the Gundam Universe.

This fic is also being archived at: Fan Fiction Underground

You can also reach it by going to this url: http://www.geocities.com/gargoyle_otaku/Fic_65.html


	2. Part 2

A Namless.. Part 2  
  
Dedicated to: narikaival cause she (or maybe I should say the author since I don't know if you're male or female) put me on their fave list. *sniffles happily* that hasn't happen since I wrote 'Destroyers' then ff.n crashed and everyone lost their fave list. Any who, on to part 2!  
  
Remember: Trowa is Tora!!!  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Tora and forced him to a small camp. This was their camp, Tora realized.  
  
"Now what where you doing near the edge of town?" Inuyasha asked, his claws digging into the weaker hanyou's shoulder.  
  
"N-nothing." He stuttered.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then placed his sword against Tora's throat.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Tora chocked out.  
  
"Inuyasha. oswari!" the girl said.  
  
The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"Um, I thank you." Tora said.  
  
"Just don't try to run." The monk said.  
  
Introductions where made, thanks to the girl named Kagome, who Tora was amazed to find out was the reincarnation of the miko Kikyou that Tora had been hearing so much about. The others made less of an impact on him.  
  
"Now that the pleasantries are over, what where you doing in that village?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I was simply passing through." Tora answered.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
**~~**  
  
The group got ready to leave and Miroku asked if Tora was going with them.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Tora asked.  
  
"Of course you do." Kagome told him.  
  
Tora looked past her and into Inuyasha's eyes. The hanyou saw that if he tried to leave Inuyasha would kill him.  
  
"I'll stay with you." Tora announced.  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself. This was what he hoped, better to have the tiger-hanyou around him where he could kill him if he needed to, rather then have him out there hunting shards. Sure Inuyasha would rather kill him and get him out of the way, but Kagome would never allow that.  
  
The day passed slowly, too slowly for Tora. They had entered a town and Miroku had gotten them a room for the night. However, during that process Tora had been forced to stand outside. Everyone in town had stared at his ears, like Inuyasha's. But what bothered him more was that they were staring at his tiger striped arms. Luckily his legs were covered, so they didn't see the striping there. The one part that bothered him was one of the village girls had touched his arm, almost petting it when she felt the velvet like fir there. He drew away from her and snarled, Inuyasha glancing at him once. Tora walked over to Sango to try and use her as a shield. The villagers where now scared of him. That was his whole life either they where afraid of him, or they treated him like a pet.  
  
They went into where they would be spending the night, Tora following them last.  
  
"Tora what was that about?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha glanced over to make sure Tora knew to stay away from her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tora asked, trying to go back to his normally quiet self. He never talked this much, not even to his old villagers.  
  
"Why did you growl at her?" Sango clarified.  
  
Tora saw curiosity in everyone's eyes, including the kitsune, Shippou.  
  
"I just don't like people touching me."  
  
"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
She was beginning to get on his nerves. He luckily, was saved from answering when dinner was brought in.  
  
**  
  
After they finished their meal, yet before the sun set, Tora curled up in a corner and fell into a light sleep. He felt something was wrong, but he was unable to put his finger on it. Just as he fell asleep he realized what it was.  
  
***~~~~***~~~***  
  
A/N: Ohh Cliff hanger, just what did Trowa, I mean Tora figure out?? Try to guess in you're review.  
  
As my muse, Duo, so nicely put it I may not be able to do a fic about young Wufei, he knows his parents unlike Duo, Heero, and Trowa. Duo then went to point out that we know nothing about Hilde so I may be able to do a fic about her. Watch for the Heero fic, if you want you can try and guess where I'm going to send him. 


	3. Part 3

A Nameless Part 3  
  
WARNING: This chapter should be rated PG-13 due to content. Rape is mentioned.  
  
*~*~* Dream sequence *~*~*  
  
Tora woke up to his niece, on his human side yelling. His mother had died several years ago, since he was a Hanyou he aged slower than she did, and so was a teen as was his niece. The niece would soon marry and have children of her own and he would watch over them as he had her. This was his village, and he watched over it. The villagers accepted him as one of them even though anyone could see he was a Hanyou. Travelers to the town had commented on the fact that this village and only this village had a Hanyou the people could trust.  
  
All other places a hanyou or youkai lived by had been attacked by them or was ruled over with an iron first. The villagers had been forced to pay off the demons.  
  
Here however peace reigned. Tora made sure of that, it was the only thing he demanded.  
  
All of that was about to change however. Tora woke up as the niece screamed. He ran from the hut he had slept in out into the streets. There he saw her, being held by a youkai. Tora watched as the youkai grabbed her throat and smiled at him. His niece pleaded with him, her eyes held fear, and somehow the knowledge that this time Tora wouldn't be able to save her. He watched as the youkai grabbed her throat and ripped it, then dropped her to ground. Tora shot forward to her side and held her as she took her last breath, her face staring at him with accusations. He could feel her thoughts 'how could you not protect me? Your supposed to be my protector' and he started into her eyes her life fled her body.  
  
Tora stared up at his niece's attacker, rage filling his eyes. That's when he noticed the only noise in the village was that of fires. The entire place had been attacked and he had slept through it, no one had bothered to wake him. His glance told him that was wrong, no one had, had a chance to wake him. They had all been killed before they could reach him, their bodies lay strewn all over the village. He could tell who was trying to get to him. Everyone in his village was dead, all of his friends, all of his family.  
  
Tora moved to attack the youkai and was stopped by some of his friends.  
  
"Ah you're the little hanyou that watched over this village?" the one who killed his niece teased and he licked the blood off of his claws. "Nice place."  
  
The ones holding him laughed. Tora tried to get free but was unable to. They then beat him and raped him as they had raped his village.  
  
At dawn the attackers left. Tora pulled himself into one of the only huts that was still standing and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A couple of days later Tora awoke when he heard voices outside. He had hoped that his sleep would be an eternal one, but it was not so. It would appear there was something fate wanted him still to do before death. He tried to hide from whoever the voices belonged to but was unable to and instead passed out.  
  
A few hours later he woke up again. Some had cleaned him up and changed his clothing.  
  
"Ah good your awake." Someone said.  
  
Tora was amazed to that the speaker was a young lord.  
  
"You're wondering why I had you brought here? The truth quite simply is I wanted to know what happened to that village."  
  
Tora told him about the youkai attack, leaving out what had happened to him.  
  
He then asked a question that was bothering him.  
  
"What will you do with me now?"  
  
"Well tigers are my family's special pet. So I shall keep you." The lord said.  
  
"How dare you!" Tora screamed and moved to attack.  
  
He however had missed one important fact. That night was a new moon. Every hanyou was human on one night, and his just happened to be the new moon. The sun had set when he had been out, and now he was human.  
  
The guards grabbed him and easily pinned him.  
  
"Let's have none of that." The lord said and smiled as Tora was dragged away to a cage where he would spend his next few years.  
  
**~~** End dream sequence **~~**  
  
Tora woke up from his night mare when something fluffy brushed against him.  
  
He jumped up and woke everyone else up as well.  
  
The fluffy thing turned out to be Shippou.  
  
"I had no idea tonight was a new moon Inuyasha." Miroku said, glancing at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" the hanyou muttered.  
  
Tora was glad he was in the shadows, they had yet to notice he was human as well. A human with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Damn it I lost track of days." Inuyasha said. He then stared at Tora, "What's up with you?"  
  
Tora didn't know how to respond and so he walked into the light, reveling that he two was human.  
  
"Two hanyous, both human on the same night." Myouga said as he appeared. 


End file.
